


Hands On Teacher

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, drabble challenge, short fic, slightly aged up characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Drabble Challenge: "He's a bad kisser."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekat/gifts).



> My first djwifi fic ever, be gentle lol Hope you like it!

“Girl, I’m just telling you the _ truth _ .”

 

“Come on Alya, you’re exaggerating...he’s probably not bad, just  _ inexperienced _ .”

 

“Call it whatever you want, he’s a bad kisser! Not sure if it’s because he’s naturally bad at it or because he lacks experience, he’s _ bad _ . I mean, you told me Adrien was  _ ‘amazing’ _ and it was also his first kiss.”

 

“R-right, anyway, practice makes perfect..?” Marinette asked unsure.

 

Alya laughed, “Of course, I’m gonna train that boy until he’s good enough to turn me into a messy puddle of want and need.”

 

“Well, those were words I definitely didn’t need to hear...ever...from anyone.” she said rolling her eyes, with a disgusted look on her face.

 

Pushing Marinette Alya showed her tongue, “Oh please, stop pretending to be soooo innocent and pure. Just because you don’t tell me everything, does not mean I can’t read you like an open book!”

 

Crossing her arms, Marinette stated, “Those are lies and slanders, I am in fact an unicorn, and you have no proof otherwise.”

 

“Liar liar pants on fire~~”

 

Trying to deviate the conversation from her, she asked, “Why is Nino bad though? Too much tongue?”

 

“Why am I bad at what?” Nino questioned, sitting next to his girlfriend and kissing her temple.

 

“Hmm...what? Who? No one talked about you, at all, what do you mean? You’re bad at something?”

 

Marinette was rambling, again, so Alya stopped her “Mari, relax, he’s just trying to freak you out. He knows he’s bad at it.”

 

“I disagree, I’m not bad at it, she’s just too good and has high expectations, but hey at least I get a cool teacher out of this, right dude?” Nino winked at Marinette, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

“This has been...weird, so I’m going to goooo and leave you two lovebirds be.  _ Have fun…? _ ”

 

“See ya dude.”

 

“Bye bye Marinette.”

 

Glancing at Alya, that had started playing with her phone now -  _ the ladyblog was in fact his biggest enemy _ \- he piped up, “So...was she right? Too much tongue?”

 

Caressing his face, she quickly pecked his lips, “No, you’re just awkward. Besides I’ll teach you e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g, from the beggining, slowly…”

 

Gulping loudly, Nino asked, “When can we start?”

 

“Silly boy, we already have.” Alya whispered in his ear, and kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
